Waiting For A Hero
by wingweaver1991
Summary: Rachel was the girl that had it all together. Puck was the boy that everyone feared. What happens when tragedy strikes and nothing is as it seems. Rachel is in for a surprise, new school, new friends, new life, maybe she isn't as put together as everyone seems to think that she is. What happens when you find your hero's waiting in the shadows of a darkened dance studio.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, as well as one of the first things I have ever written. I always have had different stories floating around in my head so I decided to see what would work if I wrote them down. I welcome any and all comments, please feel free to say what you think but please don't just be mean for the sake of being mean.**

 **I do not own any of the characters nor do I own glee, these have just been borrowed for the sake of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was always loud, outgoing, talkative, and very driven when it came to singing and dance. She would always speak her mind and she always stood but to people that would pick on others; however, when it came to people picking on her, she never told anyone how much it bothered her.

Rachel was raised by her two gay dads until her daddy, Alan, was diagnosed with stage four cancer when she was 13. After two long years her daddy passed away one month after her 15th birthday. Rachel took his death very hard, it never mattered to her who was her biological father was, she loved both her father and her daddy no matter what. She always thought that her fathers and a perfect marriage; she never saw her fathers fight, other than tiny things, like over the morning paper, but things were very different behind the closed doors of there marriage.

Six months after the death of her daddy her life took a turn for the worst. Her father, James, was one of top lawyer in Vaughnsville, Ohio, but since the death of her daddy her father started to pull away. It stated with coming home late from the office once or twice a week, and missing having dinner with his daughter. It soon escalated till he was never home for dinner or weekends with Rachel.

Any morning or night that Rachel had dance or singing lessons, her father would pick her up and drop her off no matter what. Her father never talked to her like she was use too. He would answer simple questions but never hold a convocation with her anymore. Rachel had hoped that this was going to be a temporary thing, that this was her father's way of dealing with everything that had happened and he would soon return to normal. However, she was very wrong.

The July following her daddy's death, her father came home and announced that they were moving to Lima, Ohio, 20 minutes from where they lived now. He never mentioned anything about moving before this so it through Rachel through I loop. When she questioned him on why, it was the first time that Rachel had been yelled at by her father. He told her that he was the parent and that they were moving because he could not stand to live in the house that her daddy had picked out anymore. This crushed Rachel she didn't want to leave the home that she had grown up in, or her friends, she would have be starting high school with in September. But her father didn't care about any of the reasons she had said. They were moving and that was final!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, as well as one of the first things I have ever written. I always have had different stories floating around in my head so I decided to see what would work if I wrote them down. I welcome any and all comments, please feel free to say what you think but please don't just be mean for the sake of being mean.**

 **This is story does not follow any of them same time lines as the show does. It may have some of the same part but there will be more different than the same. This will be a Rachel and Noah story. The first couple of chapters will be just background.**

 **I do not own any of the characters nor do I own glee, these have just been borrowed for the sake of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had a good life. Growing up Pucks parents were always there for him and his sister, whether it was a football game for him, a dance recital for his little sister they were always there. His mom was an ER nurse at the local hospital, and his dad was a local police officer. They got married right after their senior year of high school, when the got pregnant with Puck. Like any marriage they had up and downs; they would occasional have a big blow up fight, where one person would end up sleeping in the guest room for the night, they always make up the next day. No matter what the fight was about or how bad it got there was never any violence in his household, there would be yelling, crying, doors slammed, anything, but never violence. He never had to worry about if he did something wrong what the punishment would be; he would be grounded, his phone or his x-box taken away, but never any physical violence. This was something that he took for granted and never really though about. Parents are never supposed to hit their children.

Puck was never one of those people that liked to flaunt how much money he or is parents had. He always knew that his mother parents had left them a large amount of more and he knew that himself and his little sister had a trust fund that they were not allowed access to till they were 21 years old, or got married.

For Pucks 16th birthday they bought him an Escalade. They agreed to help him with the gas and insurance with the understanding that he had to help out with family responsibilities a bit; he has to drive his sister to dance or school if he parents were at work or busy, he had to keep up his grades, and he had to be responsible for taking care of the car.

In his junior year of high school, he and his best friend Finn had tried out for the football team together. While the during the course of the season the coaches noticed how good the boys were getting; the slowly became the two best players on the junior team. Puck played as the Quarterback and Finn was a Wide Receiver. Three quarters through their Junior year, on the way to an away game the varsity team got into a bus accident; nobody was seriously hurt but it did leave the team short a couple of player, because of a few broken bones. So this lead to Puck and Finn being two of the first Junior classmen to be playing of varsity team.

Puck loved football, it was always his dream to be able to go to college on a football scholarship, then going on to play in the NFL. He knew he had a long way to go but he was more than willing to but in the effort if it got him where he wanted to be.

He spent most of his summer in the gym, hitting the weights to build but the mussel he needed to become the player he wanted to be. This was going to be a great year for him at Lima's William McKinley High; he was starting on the varsity team with his best friend and he was looking forward to an easy year of football and friends. He didn't know how wrong he was till his year started!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, as well as one of the first things I have ever written. I always have had different stories floating around in my head so I decided to see what would work if I wrote them down. I welcome any and all comments, please feel free to say what you think but please don't just be mean for the sake of being mean.**

 **This is story does not follow any of them same time lines as the show does. It may have some of the same part but there will be more different than the same. This will be a Rachel and Noah story. The first couple of chapters will be just background.**

 **I do not own any of the characters nor do I own glee, these have just been borrowed for the sake of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rachel was sitting on her bed staring at all the boxes packed around her. Her father was making her give up a lot, her friends, her dance studio, her life in Vaughnsville, but what hurt the most was that she had to leave the house that she was raised in with her Daddy.

"Rachel are you done with your room yet?" her father yelled up the stairs. The movers were set to come within the next hour to start moving all of their things to their new home.

She ran to the top of the stairs to see her father standing on the first floor landing, "yes, I just finished".

"Finally! It took you long enough" her father replayed, "now go to my room and pack anything that you want to keep of your Daddy's. I am going to have the movers pack the rest of that crap and donate it all to charity."

As she stood there staring at her father hoping that she didn't hear what she though she heard, "but father don't you want to keep any of daddy's stuff, your going to give it ALL away?" she asked hoping he would change his mind.

"Rachel! I don't want to hear any of this crap from you! I am your father and you will not question me! Now if you don't want any of his crap then leave it all, I will just give it away." Her father hollered before walking into his office and slammed the door.

Rachel just stood there with tears in her eyes, staring at the spot where her father stood moments before. She doesn't know what she has done wrong lately, no matter what she says to her father just yells at her and stormed into another room.

As Rachel slowly makes her way to her father's room, grabbing an empty box from the hallway as she goes, she just thinks about how much she missed her daddy and she hopes her father will come around soon.

Rachel walks into her fathers closet and see that all of his things are gone and backed into boxes, waiting for the movers. She started flipping through and taking some of her daddy's shirt or jackets remembering all the times that her daddy wore them. All the dance recitals that he went to for her. He never missed one no matter how many she had, how busy her daddy was, never. Her father had missed them sometimes; he would try to make them but sometimes something came up that would keep him at the office those night. Rachel never minded that much she knew her father loved her no matter what, he was just busy.

As Rachel slowly pulled out a couple of her daddy's favorite shirts and sweaters; she but them into a box so she could take them with her. Yes, she has lost him but she wanted to always keep a little bit of him with her. She pulled one of his favorite zip-up hoodies off of a high shelf, a beautiful leather bound book came falling down at her feet.

Rachel slowly put the sweater on, trying to remember all the times that her father would give her a big hug well wearing this sweater, needing the strength today. She she bent over to pick up the leather bound book from the floor by her feet, she opened the front cover of the book and found a picture of her and her daddy when she was 3 years old. She remembers the day that this picture was taken, it was on her 3rd birthday. Her father had to go to work that day but her daddy had taken it off so he could spend the whole day with her. They went to the park, the movies, they played for hours together, when her father came home they went out to dinner at some fancy restaurant that Rachel didn't like because she had to sit quietly and she was tired from running around all day and she just wanted to go home.

After a few minutes of her staring at this picture remembering all the great birthdays she had with her daddy, and all of the ones that he is going to miss; her father came storming into the closet. Rachel's first response was to hide the book behind her back. She doesn't know why she did this but for some reason she didn't want her father to know that she had this book.

"I have called you six times, how stupid do you have to be not to have heard me any of those times?" he father yelled in her face.

"I'..I'..I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she stuttered, "I..I..I was just looking though daddy's things like you had asked me to do" she answered quickly, a little taken aback by the angry that she saw in her fathers eyes.

"Well are you done yet? The movers are here and I want to get out of here as fast as I can so I don't have the pay the movers longer than I have too" her father said in a cold tone.

"Yes I am done, I grabbed a couple of this favorite shirts and sweaters so I have them to remember him by" she told him in a sad tone as he left the closet.

As she folded the sides of the box down she discretely dropped the book into the box so that she could look at it later when she knew she was going to be alone.

She left the box in her room with all of the other boxes that were suppose to be going into her new room and followed her father down the stairs. She walked down stairs and watched the movers move around her house, taking all of the boxes that she had packed from her childhood home and putting them into the moving truck.

She walked into her father's office and saw him packing up the remainders of stuff on his desk, "Good you're here I didn't want to have to come looking for you again" he muttered, "I have to run to the office for a while, I spoke with the owner of the moving company and he said that they can give you a ride to the new place when the take a load over there. I need you to make sure that everything gets to the right location in the new place while I am not there."

As her father left the office Rachel ran after him, "What time are you going to be home so I can make dinner? I thought it would be nice to have of like a welcome home dinner our first night in the house."

Her father turned to look at her as he was about to shut the door, "I will be home late tonight, I have a dinner date and don't know when I will be home."

Rachel stood there staring at the closed front door. Her father was leaving her to get a ride with a bunch of strange men she didn't know? He wasn't going to be home there first night in their new home? But what she couldn't understand at all was the he was dating again, not six months after her daddy's death? Rachel could see things were about to change and not for the better!


End file.
